Tipsy
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: SeeU comes home a bit drunk and a bit late. Mikuo's studying is interrupted, but he doesn't mind that much. SeeUxMikuo drabble.


**Tipsy**

**SeeU comes home a bit drunk and a bit late. Mikuo's studying is interrupted, but he doesn't mind that much.**

**Pairing: SeeUxMikuo**

**Warnings: drunk SeeU, crude humor**

* * *

**For the record, I don't know anything about being drunk or about drinking, so sorry if this is inaccurate in any way.**

**It's really late right now. The quality of this drabble is immeasurably bad because of that. Ah, well.**

* * *

It was the weird steps that told him there was a problem. Normally, SeeU had very delicate footsteps when she walked up the stairs to their apartment. Mikuo actually quite liked hearing them because they meant SeeU was home. But this time, her steps were harsh and heavy with no rhythm whatsoever. And, if his ears didn't deceive him, she was wearing heels. _Heaes_. She never wore those.

Sighing, he stood from his seat on the couch, setting aside his huge text book and going to open the door for his roommate and girlfriend. She was apparently struggling to fit her key in the lock as she had been messing around with them for a few minutes now.

He opened the door and promptly got a face full of fluffy, blonde hair. SeeU smelled like a bar. He could pretty much taste it on her as she pecked him on the lips lightly, giggling and nearly collapsing in his arms.

Getting drunk wasn't a regular thing for SeeU, but he had seen her drunk before, too. Either something really good or really bad had happened to her at work, and he wasn't sure he wanted her explaining it to him in this state.

"Hi, Mikuooo," she greeted him with another soft laugh. She had pulled away from him now and was attempting to kick off her heels while gripping the arm of the couch. Her purse was still tight in her grip and Mikuo watched as her pathetic attempts failed.

Mildly amused and a bit annoyed, he sighed and picked her up, throwing the small girl over his shoulder and proceeding to carry her to their room, even though she protested weakly and kicked him with about as much force as a feather. She still held her purse, and Mikuo noticed she was wearing her nice clothes for once; the ones she only wore to weddings and super expensive dinners. He had no idea why and would probably have to wait until morning to find out at this rate.

Mikuo threw her onto the bed and she flopped there, adjusting to her new surroundings. He pulled off her shoes and tossed them onto the floor where she would find them the next day. Carefully, while she was still lying there on the bed giggling, he reached around her neck and unhooked her necklaces and untangled them from her hair. She noticed him with his arms around her in the middle of this and threw her own arms across his back, squeezing him in a gentle hug as she nuzzled into his chest.

"My 'Kuo," she murmured.

"Obviously, you idiot," he told her softly. "You must be tired."

"Hmm," SeeU hummed. "Yeah. Come to bed with me."

"Not tonight, sweetie," he said. "Here, get changed and I'll go get you some water."

"You should change me."

"But I won't."

SeeU was no doubt pouting now. "You're so mean."

"I know." There was a smirk in his voice, one SeeU wouldn't hear in her current state. "Get changed and I'll be right back. You don't want to go to bed in those clothes."

Mikuo gently pried SeeU's arms from around him and crawled off of the bed. As he started to leave the room, he saw that SeeU had no intention of getting changed.

"If you get changed, I might catch you with your shirt half on or something," he encouraged.

SeeU made an encouraging noise and he left feeling confident that he had managed to convince her. For some reason, she got incredibly cuddly when she was drunk, and had a habit of wearing as little clothing as possible around Mikuo in some attempt to seduce him. It never worked, obviously, but Mikuo found it endearing.

Smiling to himself, Mikuo filled a glass with cold water and trekked back to their bedroom, where SeeU was attempting to pull on socks under her pajama pants. It wasn't really working. Honestly, he was surprised she had managed to get her shirt and pants on at all. Usually she gave up halfway and ended up in just pants of just a shirt. Not that he minded.

"Here," he offered her the water, which she took and drank greedily before dropping it on the bed next to her. There was only a bit of water left in the cup, luckily, so the bed didn't get very wet. As SeeU flopped back onto the bed, Mikuo set the cup on the table beside the bed.

"Come on, SeeU," he said, pulling her off of the bed gently. "Almost there."

She hiccupped slightly and leaned against him lazily as Mikuo pulled back the blankets attempted to settle her into bed. She resisted a bit when she realized Mikuo was not getting in with her.

"Mikuo," she whined quietly.

"I'll be right there," he told her. "I'm going to turn off the light in the living room."

"M'kay," she said, letting go of his arm as he left. He was back soon enough, sneaking under the covers behind her. She felt him join her and turned around, snuggling into him with a soft purr.

Mikuo wouldn't get the night of studying he had wanted, but honestly he didn't mind. Not when SeeU was cuddling up to him and everything was so calm and peaceful.

_Silly girl_, he thought as she murmured his name again. But he couldn't help but smile.

_My silly girl._

* * *

**Review if that's your thing. If not, maybe I'll see you again some other time.**


End file.
